


Kokichi's Coming Out

by gawkgawk100



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Confessions, Holocaust, Love Confessions, Master/Slave, Multi, Racism, Slavery, Trans, Trans Character, Trials
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 00:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gawkgawk100/pseuds/gawkgawk100
Summary: Kokichi feels like… he’s not himself in his own skin. He comes out to Shuichi, how is Shuichi going deal with it?“O-ok… Shuichi… p-promise you w-won’t tell anyone, o-ok?”“Of course, Kokichi… bu-”“PROMISE!” He snapped“Okay, okay, I promise!”“Good!” Kokichi blushed and looked down. “Y-you probably won’t understand, but as a detective… I feel like you’ll learn to accept me with come time.”





	1. Important News

**Author's Note:**

> Long fic my friend and I work on during school! The teachers haven't caught us yet :) Hope you enjoy!  
> Updates will probably not be consistent but I promise you that we work on this fic every week so

Kokichi woke up hearing the loud monitor blast on. He stretched and sat up, getting ready to go to the dining hall. Today was different however, today was the day he would finally tell the others who he really was. He stared at the Rantaro figure tied up to his wall and gently placed a hand on his face. If Rantaro was still alive, that would be the first person he told. Kokichi let out a sad sigh as he slowly took his hand off of the wax Rantaro’s face. He left his room and his mood seemed to suddenly change as soon as he stepped out of his room. Kokichi skipped to the dining hall, a giant grin on his face. He opens the door to the dining hall.

“Hiiiii everybody!” Kokichi leaned up closer to Shuichi than usual, with a bright sparkly look in his eyes.

“Ah! K-kokichi!” Shuichi stepped back, bumping into Maki.

Maki put an annoyed look on her face. “Kokichi, what's wrong with you? You’re more jumpy and excitable than usual.”

Kokichi pushed Shuichi away and slid towards Maki. “WELL, if you must know, I have important news!”

“Hm?” Maki didn’t look any less annoyed.

“Buuuuut only Shuichi gets to know. For now, at least” Kokichi giggled.

Maki simply looked away and walked into the kitchen, ignoring Kokichi’s weird plan and getting her breakfast.

Shuichi overheard the conversation. “Kokichi… what is this about?”

“Come on Shuichi! Follow me into the hallway… I don’t want people to overhear.” Kokichi looked over at Kaito, Tsumugi, Miu, Kiibo, Gonta and Himiko. 

Kokichi grabbed Shuichi’s hand and jogged down the hallway, far enough so that no one could lean against the door and hear. Kokichi’s grin quickly turned into an embarrassed expression.

“O-ok… Shuichi… p-promise you w-won’t tell anyone, o-ok?”

“Of course, Kokichi… bu-”

“PROMISE!” He snapped

“Okay, okay, I promise!” 

“Good!” Kokichi blushed and looked down. “Y-you probably won’t understand, but as a detective… I feel like you’ll learn to accept me with come time.”

“Kokichi, get to the point.”

“Jeez! Someone’s being pushy! Fine. I-I’m… t-t-tr…”

“Trrr…?”

“TRANS-RACE!” Kokichi was as red as a fresh spicy cheeto.

“Trans race?” Shuichi tilted his head to the side “Is this another one of your lies?”

Kokichi puffed out his cheeks “Nuh-uh! I'm telling the truth!”

“That doesn’t even make sense! I’ve heard of transgender, but never trans-race. A-are you… a girl?” Shuichi blushed over the question in thought.

“Wha, no! Trans-RACE! Not transgender! I knew I would have to explain it to a dumb-head like you!” Despite Kokichi’s angry words, he was very calm- flustered, even.

Shuichi looked down in embarrassment for his misunderstanding. “Uh.. Im-”

“No,nonono… save it until after I explain, its fine. Trans-race is pretty much where I uh, switch my race! You know how I was Asian before? Well now I’m a nigger!”

“Um…. how does that work exactly?” Shuichi emo flipped his hair out of his eye and fiddled with his shirt. Kokichi thought the shirt was adorable. It read “I hate niggers and Indians.” 

“Well, I Suffer from a thing called “Race dysphoria” It’s where i feel uncomfortable identifying with my birth race. I look at myself in the mirror… and it… hurts Shuichi. How do you think it feels when you see yourself as a nigger but everytime you look at your own hand you’re slapped in the face with the COLD HARD TRUTH!” 

“That's why… I’m getting a tan!” Kokichi smiled and jumped closer to Shuichi.

Shuichi blushed, they were practically touching. “I-I.. I accept that… I… I never knew… Why didn’t you tell me sooner? I never imagined you were in this much pain.”

Kokichi looked down, saddened by that statement. “Not a lot of people will accept me like you do, Shuichi. I was just scared.”

Shuichi grabs Kokichi’s head and pulls him closer. “It’s okay Kokichi… No matter how much people disrespect you, I will always be here for you.” Shuichi leaned in and passionately kissed Kokichi. The smaller male cried, not out of sadness but rather joy. He finally had someone else who understood. 

Later the same day, Kokichi finally had some freetime. He considered spending it with Shuichi like he usually does, but at the same time he wanted to finally ask Monokuma for that spray tan he always wanted. He wasn’t completely out yet, but as long as Shuichi accepted him- everything would be alright.

As Kokichi continued to weigh his options, he decided ‘why not both?’ Kokichi walked up to Shuichi’s dorm room and knocked twice.

“Shuichi! It’s me, Kokichi! Open up” He continued to knock on his door 

After a few more knocks shuichi opened the door and yawned.

“Good morning sleepy head!~” Kokichi beamed

Shuichi stretched “Kokichi….?” Shuichi’s eyes were half open, vision blurred from just waking up.

“I have another important thing to ask you!” Kokichi jumped onto Shuichi’s bed, staring down at him. Shuichi’s hair was covering his face, black and neon pink strands scattered.

“Okay, what is it?” Shuichi rubbed his eyes, trying to fully wake himself up.

Kokichi pushed the hair out of shuichi’s face, fully exposing his beautiful emo eyes. “Wanna go get a spray tan with me?”

Shuichi’s eyes widened. “Spray tan?’

Kokichi leaned in closer to further emphasize his point. “You heard me! Spray tan! If I ask Miu or Monokuma, I’m sure one of them can manage to pull something together.”

Shuichi blushed. Kokichi… with a spray tan? “That sounded kind of hot”… Shuichi didn’t say this out loud, of course. “Alright Kokichi, I’ll do it.”

Kokichi began to bounce like an excited little kid “Yay! I’m getting a spray tan with Shuichi-senpai!” 

Shuichi just nodded, doing his best to hide his blush.”O-ok… get off of me. Y-you’re hurting my legs.”

Kokichi jumped off the bed, startled. “Sorry! I’ll be waiting outside, see ya soon!~” Kokichi bounced outside and closed Shuichi's door behind him

Shuichi decided to get ready for the spray tan. He wore one of his swimming shorts as well as a loose sweatshirt that he would remove later. Once Shuichi was ready he left his room, only to see kokichi bouncing outside of his door 

“Oh! You’ve finally finished, took you long enough” Kokichi smiled

Shuichi's eyes widened “You really stayed outside my room for this long?”

Kokichi nodded eagerly “Of course! I’m waaaay too excited to go somewhere else! Ok, time to go to cumsluts lab!”

Shuichi frowned. “You don’t have to be so harsh....”

Kokichi smiled “Don't worry, she totally likes being called that!

Shuichi looked shocked, but quickly settled down. “Really? Well I guess I can’t be surprised, Miu is into weird stuff like that.” 

“Hehe, yeah.” Kokichi grabbed onto Shuichi’s wrist. “Anyways, who cares! Let’s hurry! I pampered Miu earlier today that way she’d be sweet. We don’t want to miss this opportunity!’

Shuichi smiled. Kokichi was so mischievous. “Pfft, okay. Let’s go.”


	2. Spray Tan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi and Kokichi go and get a spray tan together.

Kokichi and Shuichi walked towards Miu’s ultimate lab. Lucky for the both of them, nobody was out to see them in their tight swim shorts.

Kokichi was the first to approach the door. He gripped his hand around the door knob, and turned it- only to discover it was locked.

Shuichi looked towards the knob, confused. “Kokichi? What’s the hold up?”

 

“It won’t open!” Kokichi was whining.

“It won’t open? But Angie's lab is the only one with a lock.”

“You’re right…. Probably just need an extra budge.” Kokichi walked backwards, about 20 feet away.

“Kokichi, what are you planning?”

Kokichi runs at full speed towards the door, knocking it open. 

Shuichi quickly moved out of the way to avoid getting kicked by kokichi 

Kokichi smiled “Hey whore!~”

Miu turned her head around to look at kokichi “Hey, what the fuck are you doin’ in here? Do you retards not know how to knock?!”

Shuichi poked his head into the door and sighed “S-sorry Miu!”

Kokichi looked down, Miu was clearly busy to have a chair blocking the doorknob. “So Miu, what are ya workin’ on? Obviously there's a reason to cover your door.”

Shuichi pipes in. “Yeah… I was just about ask the same thing. Speaking of, what’s that humming noise.”

Miu blushes. “U-uh… nothing! It’s none of your business!”

“Ooh come onnnn! It’s totally our business! That noise Shuichi mentioned is annoying as hell!”

“Tch-” Miu looks defeated. “I-.. Uhm… Ok… Promise ya won’t tell anyone?”

Kokichi looks confused. “Him? Who?”

Miu leans over, under her desk. It takes a second before she lifts up what appears to be Kiibo who was… wearing… a dildo?” 

Shuichi blushes. “I-it can’t be….”

Kokichi smiles. “So robots DO have dicks!”

“They sure do ya pussies! I made Kiibo a kii-DICK!”

Shuichi looked away from kiibos new dick “Doesn’t it make you embarrassed to have it just… hanging out like that?”

Kiibo smiled “Not at all, I finally know what it feels like to have human genitalia” Kiibo paused before adding again “after all, we are all males here!”

Kokichi pointed at Miu “Except that one!”

“Hey, I’ve seen plenty of dicks in my life. I’m not ashamed to be around one! Especially one that the gorgeous girl genius herself made!” Miu began to laugh 

Shuichi looked down, blushing even harder, imagine what Kokichi’s dick would look like. “Y-you’re insane, Miu.”

“Haha! Looks like someone's embarrassed! What? Are you a little queer-boy?”

“H-huh?!”

“Jeez… I was just joking, you don’t have to act so surprised. Hehe, maybe you ARE queer.”

“NO! O-of course not!”

Keebo was genuinely confused “Queer?”

Kokichi snickered “Of course kiibo doesn’t know what a queer is, even tho he has a dong now he still has no idea how humans are!”

“H-hey!” Kiibo frowned

“Hey, shut up you lyin abortion, you’re probably a queermo!”

Kokichi gasped “I am NOT queer!”

Shuichi sighed and thought to himself that this was going nowhere, Miu and Kokichi were now fighting and he was slowly growing more and more uncomfortable with kiibo having his new penis just hanging out. Kiibo was simply staring at shuichi, which just made him even more uncomfortable.

“Um…. Guys?” Shuichi spoke up but Miu and kokichi ignored him

“Cumslut!”

“Faggot!”

Kokichi and Miu continued to spit insults back and forth and eventually shuichi got fed up with it. 

“HEY!” He shouted as loud as he could get his voice too

Miu and Kokichi both glared shuichi and on sync they both spat out “WHAT?!”

Shuichi flinched at their hospitality but quickly shook it off “We’re not in here to argue kokichi… remember what we came here for?”

Kokichi then held a finger to his mouth “Hm… What did we come here for again?”

Shuichis eyes widened “Y-You’ve already forgot?!”

Kokichi then began to giggle “Nehehe~ that was just a lie!”

Miu furrowed her eyebrows “Just get on with it i was busy, and the purple smurf is getting on my nerves!” Miu glared at kokichi.

“Hey, i don’t wanna be here just as much as you, your nasty fishy crotch stinks up the whole damn place” Kokichi smiled casually 

“E-eeek!” Miu suddenly began to sweat

Shuichi sighed “anyway…. Miu?”

“What is it?” Miu cocked an eyebrow

“We were wondering if you could make us a tanning machine…” Shuichi glanced back at kokichi

“Huh? Why would you want that? Pale skin suits you two way better than a tan would” she scratched her head 

Kokichis eyes began to water up and he looked down 

Shuichi noticed that Kokichi was crying “p-please?”

Miu snickered “Sure, but only becau-” Miu was interrupted by kokichi

“I am not white! I am BLACK on the inside, my pale skin hurts me! I can't stand it!” he began to sob real tears

“Ah um kokichi, she said she would do it….” Shuichi mumbled

“Black on the inside? What the fuck are you on about? Are you tripping balls or something?”

Kokichi covered his mouth, realizing that he had outed himself “I can't believe i accidentally outed myself to a good for nothing slut and a robot….”

Miu then looked at Shuichi “Hey, what the hell is he going on about?”

“Oh um… Kokichi is trans race..” Shuichi looked at Kokichi

“So kokichi is a chick now? I mean, he already looks like one so-”

Kokichi cut her off again “I am trans RACE not transgender, I suffer from a thing called race dysphoria… i’ve already explained it to Shuichi but i doubt you would understand” he frowned.

“I don’t understand, i get gender dysphoria but seriously? Race dysphoria? You really are tripping!”

Kokichi began to cry loudly “I-it does make sense! You’re just being racist Miu!”

Kiibo felt bad for the crying kokichi “Maybe race fluid does exist” he suggested

Kokichi wiped his tears off with his sleeve “even the robot agrees… i am a valid black person, and there is nothing you can do about it”

Shuichi simply shook his head “Can you just make the tanning machine for us?”

“Once kokichi is less delusional sure, but right now the machine might fry his brain even more!”

Kokichi then stomped his feet “I want to be who i truly am inside!”

Shuichi then got on his knees and bowed to miu “Please miu… As a detective i really do believe kokichi is valid..”

Miu blushed and backed up a bit “ehh! O-okay okay! Just get off the floor, this is giving me weird deja vu”

Shuichi smiled and glanced over at kokichi who seemed to look a lot happier. 

“I-i’ll make it for you, just gimmie some time! Even a girl as gorgeous and smart as me needs lots of time to do thinking!”

The two waited for an hour as miu continued to work on the tan machine “Okay done!”

When she turned around she was holding a small gun

“Is this some type of joke?” Shuichi frowned

Miu shook her head “Of course not!, its my latest invention…. The instant spray tan!”

“The instant spray tan? How does that work?” Kokichi asked Miu

“I’ll just shoot ya with my gun and you’ll turn tan instantly!” 

Shuichi gasped “Are you sure you’re not just trying to kill us?”

Miu looked offended “Are ya stupid?! Why would i do that, especially with Kiiboy here”

Kiibo nodded “Miu would never do anything of the sort, she’s too smart to do something that foolish” 

Miu blushed and nodded “s-see! I promise i’m not gonna kill ya”

Kokichi huffed “Whatever” He rolled up his pants exposing his pale skin “Just shoot me already!”

Miu nodded, aiming her tan gun and shooting kokichi in the leg

Kokichi flinched and closed his eyes

“Kokichi! Open your eyes, its working!”

 

Kokichi looked down at his leg to see the tan was slowly spreading across his body and he was becoming blacker by the minute 

“I-it works! Im finally becoming who i am!” Kokichi began to shed tears of joy

Miu smirked and then aimed the gun at Shuichi “Okay, it’s your turn now!”

“Wait! I ha-” But it was too late, Miu shot Shuichi in the leg and just like kokichi, he became tan.

Kokichi bounced up and hugged shuichi “Im so… happy!”

Shuichi faked a smile, he really hated black people but if this made kokichi happy…. He would go along with it.

Shuichi smiled “Me too”

Miu set the gun down “Okay, this is sweet and all but now that i gave you that shitty tan, get out! I’m not finished on kiiboys dick over here”

Kokichi nodded and proceeded to walk out of miu’s lab with shuichi close behind him.


	3. Dress-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The titles are pretty self explanatory so I'm not even gonna describe them. Plus, who would want to ruin the surprise if the chapter summary spoils it all anyways?

“Okay… what else should we do?”

Shuichi thought “How about we buy you some black people clothes?”

Kokichi jumped. “Oh yeah! How could I forget? In order to be a nigger, ya totally gotta dress like one.” Kokichi made a gang sign with his hands.

Shuichi smiled. Kokichi was so cute when he did gang signs. He really was black inside. “Ok, lets go to Tsumugi. I bet she has some good clothes for you.”

“Wow, yo so smart!” kokichi began to speak black.

Shuichi giggled, the blacker kokichi got the more adorable he was. It was starting to rub off on him. “Yeah dawg, lets go.”

Kokichi and Shuichi walked up to the door of Tsumugi's research lab and knocked on the door twice.

Unlike Miu, Tsumugi opened the door almost instantly “Hm?”

“Hello Tsumugi, may we come in?” 

Tsumugi looked glared over at kokichi “Sure but um… does HE have to come in?” she looked back to Shuichi

Shuichi nodded “Yeah, after all- he does want to try out cosplaying”

Suddenly Tsumugi's eyes lit up and she pulled kokichi and shuichi into her lab, slamming the door behind her.

She began to bounce up and began to spew out different questions “What made you want to cosplay? Who do you want to cosplay as? What materials did you need?” she beamed

Kokichi was hesitant for a moment, but answered with confidence. “I want to cosplay as XXXtentacion!”

“XXX… what now?” Tsumugi looked confused. 

“XXXtentacion! The famous rapper! He’s black, that’s why I got this spray tan.”

“Oh wait, I know who you’re talking about! He’s so hot, no wonder you want to be him! I was wondering what that tan was about… but what about you Shuichi, don’t you hate black people?”

Shuichi snapped back to reality, as he realized he had a spray tan as dark as Kokichi’s. “I-i.. well… I just wanted to support Kokichi. There's no way i’d ever be black.”

Tsumugi looked skeptic, but went with it. “Ok, well if you ever want to cosplay as a black person, don’t be afraid to ask.” Shuichi smiled and nodded.

Kokichi piped in. “Enough chit-chat! Let’s become rappers! Spotlight uh, moonlight uh!”

Shuichi turned, smiled and said “Skrr! Make me Post Malone!”

Tsumugi held up a gang sign just like Kokichi. “I’ll be Eminem! Now let’s get to work, niggas!”

Tsumugi grabbed cold chain necklaces, diamond earrings, gold rings and leather clothing. There was also a mix of big, loose pants and jackets along with feathered clothing. All of which was perfect for a black person, which Shuichi wasn’t very thankful for.

“Umm… Tsumugi?” Shuichi butted in. 

“Yes, Shuichi?” Tsumugi was in complete black-person attire, with black body-paint all over her face. Around her lips she wore bright red lipstick. 

“I… I’m post Malone, and you’re Eminem. Why are we black?” Shuichi looked very disgusted

“Oopsie daisies! I got too excited and completely forgot that our rappers are supposed to be white, but it’s ok! Black rappers are better anyways”

“Yo i agreesis with my boy Eminem! Black is the way to go!” Kokichi did gang signs

Shuichi blushed, god kokichi was so CUTE, even though he might be black shuichi couldn't help but blush at every little thing kokichi did.

“Yaaaay” Shuichi did weak gang signs 

“Shuichi, you need to take cosplaying more seriously and get into character! Cmon, show me your strong gang signs!” Tsumugi did some more intense gang signs 

Shuichi took a deep breath before following Tsumugi's Lead and doing more intense gang signs

Kokichi felt so happy, he was finally becoming who he was inside and being accepted by his peers. Almost everyone was starting to see him as the nigga he really was. Because of this, he was slowly gaining the confidence to come out to everyone.

After Shuichi and Tsumugi had finished doing gang signs kokichi looked over at her “Tsumugi, would it be okay if i kept this cosplay?”

Tsumugi looked confused “What, why?”

Kokichi began to kick the ground and look at the floor shyly “well um…. I just think it looks cool”

Tsumugi folded her arms “Kokichi, you can’t be Xxx forever you know, eventually your tan will wear off and you won’t look black anymore!”

“I-I could always… get a new one?” Kokichi was twiddling with his thumbs anxiously.

“But wont xxx get a little bit old? You know there’s other nigga rappers too” Tsumugi told him

“He will never get old! I…. really see myself in him… DAWG!”

“Oh! So you’re just a kinnie? Im sorry kokichi, but my cosplays aren’t for kinnies”

“I’m not a kinnie! I-i- i am trans race!” Kokichi suddenly burst out. 

“Trans…. Race?” Tsumugi looked confused.

Shuichi looked uncomfortable. “Yeah… He’s trans race. It means he looks like one race, but feels like he’s actually the other. Kokichi is black. 

“Ah yes! I’ve heard of this! I have plenty of trans-race friends. It’s just… their labels aren’t as simple.”

Shuichi looked even more confused. “Labels? What?”

Kokichi was grinning from ear to ear, he never had anyone that understood him. “Yes! Labels! You know how I label as trans-race asian to black? Well other people have different labels. For example, I used to have a friend down in Florida who was Bi race-fluid Indian to mexican.”

Tsumugi gasped. “NAEGI? I KNOW HIM! He’s EXACTLY who I was thinking of!”

Kokichi jumped up in joy. “YES! Naegi! He’s such a good Mexican… despite how much hate he got, his boyfriend Kirigiri still accepted him… “

“Yes..” Tsumugi was calm. “It truly is a beautiful story… “

Shuichi was not only confused, but kind of angry. He never expected this ‘trans-race’ thing to go this far. He thought it was hot at first, but this is getting out of hand. 

“K-koichi, I have something to confess to you. C-can you come into the hall with me?”

 

“Of course, Shuichi.” Kokichi looked shocked. This is exactly how he acted when he came out to Shuichi. Is it possible Shuichi could be trans-race too?

The two males walked outside of Tsumugi’s lab. Tsumugi didn’t say a word.

“K-koichi… I… I uh… how do I say this… “

“Shuichi! No need to say a word, I know that you’re secretly trans-race too!”

“Huh?!” Shuichi wanted to protest, but he was in so much shock that he couldn’t move. Is this really what Kokichi has been thinking? There’s no way, he hates black people! This is it. This was the last straw. Shuichi breathed in deeply.

“Kokichi that’s IT.”

“Huh?”

“I’m done. I can’t pretend anymore.”

“Ah! So I was right!”

“N-no! Look at my shirt! Don’t you understand? I HATE black people!”

Kokichi froze. The rooms aura quickly turned dark. That shirt wasn’t serious, was it? “S-shuichi…”

“That’s it. I’m done. I can’t pretend to support you. I’m outing you to everyone in this school.”

“Shuichi! No, you can't!” Kokichi began to tear up.

Shuichi turned his back to him and stomped off back towards the dining hall, he was going to tell kaito and maki.

Kokichi ran after him, tears streaming down his face “Please!!!”

Shuichi ignored his cries and began to run away from him. He didn’t bother to look back at kokichi as he continued to run.


	4. Kokichi's Tea, Sis!

He ran down all the stairs and made it to the first floor. He was almost at the dining hall. As Shuichi ran through the halls, be began to scream.

“ANYONE! ANYONE WHO CAN HEAR ME! COME TO THE DINING HALL, I HAVE IMPORTANT NEWS!” The other students noticed this, and began to enter the dining hall one by one.

Kokichi fell onto his knees and began to sob. Everyone was in the dining hall.

Maki looked horrified. “Shuichi! What happened? Wait- your skin? And what’s up with Kokichi over there?”

Shuichi gulped, this is what he had to do. “Guys, I have an announcement to make. Kokichi Ouma, the ultimate supreme leader, is TRANS-RACE from Asian to BLACK! That’s right, BLACK. Just. Like. Angie.”

Everyone's eyes widened. Shuichi wasn’t serious, was he? Well this applied to all but one person; Gonta.

“Uh… Shuichi, what is this ‘trans-race’ you speak of?”

“Glad you asked, Gonta!” Shuichi looked excited. “Being trans-race means that you look like one race on the outside, but feel like you’re another race on the inside. Kokichi definitely looks Asian and is Asian, but he needs to feel special- so he decided to pretend to be black.”

Gonta still looked confused, but had a much better understanding. “Oh well then, Kokichi! I accept you!”

Kokichi stuttered in between his tears. “H-huh?” Shuichi looked just as shocked as Kokichi.

“Well Gonta not that smart… but if friend feel uncomfortable in his own body, than Gonta want to help!”

Kokichi smiled and looked around. Gonta accepted him? More than Shuichi? How could he even imagine. He wondered if the others felt the same.

Kaito, for one, did not look happy. “Kokichi, this ain’t another one of your dumb pranks, is it?”

Kokichi backed away, scared of what Kaito would do. His assumption was wrong, there’s no way everyone in the class would accept him. “K-kaito! I s-swear I’m not j-joking!” 

“Are you black too, Shuichi? That would explain that stupid tan of yours!” Kaito was ANGRY. He clearly did not like black people. 

Shuichi looked offended and disgusted. “I would NEVER be black! Miu shot me with her nigga gun against my free will!”

Miu put her hands on her hips. “Hey! I hate black people just as much as you! I only made it because you asked me to invent it poo-ichi! I assumed it was just to look cool or something because you always wear that shirt that says you hate black people and Indians.”

“That's because i thought i could push away my black hate… i wanted to support kokichi… but i can't anymore! I just can’t handle being around black people!” Shuichi clutched onto his shirt and gritted his teeth.

Tsumugi still had traces of the black paint on her face “What's so bad about black people?”

“Everything!” Kaito then faced tsumugi, his expression only growing more angrier

Monokuma then appeared “What’s all this fighting about?”

“Kokichi thinks he’s black now” Kaito glared at monokuma

“I don’t THINK im black, i KNOW im black!” after hearing that, Tsumugi and gonta supported him. He felt a lot more confident i54trgfv n his race.

“You are not black kokichi, stop with your stupid lies. Do you want to die?” Maki said cooly, slowly narrowing her eyes.

“Hey! I have an idea to settle this once and for all!”

Everyone looked in monokumas direction “Let’s have a class trial!”

Everyone began to look at eachother

“Why a class trial? No one is dead...” Tsumugi had frowned 

“Because as you all know, I’m race fluid, and right now i’m in my HATING black people shift! I want to see if you all can change my mind!” 

Kaito crossed his arms “Tsk, isn’t the outcome going to be obvious?”

“Hm?” Maki had looked at Kaito

“Black people don’t deserve rights, and thats final”

Tsumugi also looked at kaito “That’s not true! Black people are just as human as you!”

“Puhuhuhu! Save this for the class trial!” Monokuma walked away, and moments later the mointers chimed in. “Hello everybody! The class trial for whether black people deserve rights or not is about to BEGIN! Head over to trial grounds in the courtyard!”

Kokichi gulped. This trial would determine if he has rights or not. This is it. The final class trial.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone made their way to the building and entered the door. They saw the Monokuma statue stretched and then broke the trophy it was holding. Shuichi always wondered how it did that. The statue then disappeared into the shallow water underneath, and the elevator gate opened. Everybody entered, but it was inhumanly silent. Monokuma was waiting on the other side of the elevator.

“Phuhuhu! Come on in everybody, pick your podiums! Let the class trial BEGINN!”

On top of all his worry, Shuichi was confused. “W-wait Monokuma! What happens when the trial ends? Will all the black people be punished?”

Kokichi looked mad. “What do you mean black people will be punished? You crackers are the ones being punished!” The small male was more pouty than usual. 

Monokuma was enjoying this trial a great sum. “Phuhuhu! Great question! Whoever wins this trial, crackers or niggers, will be executed while the other group graduates!”

“W-what?!” Tsumugi screamed. Everybody else in the trial ground was angry.

“Shuichi!” Keebo yelled. “You brought us into this mess! Thanks to you, we all might get killed!”

Shuichi stomped his foot. “Serves Kokichi right! If this class trial means he may die, then so be it. Plus, only one more death until we all graduate!”

Himiko groaned. “Nyeh… that’s assuming that the whites win. Black people do deserve rights, that's not even a question! Us crackers are totally gonna die!”

“Gonta agree with Himiko! Everyone deserves rights, that isn’t even a question!”

 

“KAITO MOMOTA, LUMINARY OF THE STARS, DISAGREES! Ever since the beginning of time, black people were slaves. Why change things so suddenly? That’s going against the foundations of life itself!”

“I’ll have to agree with Kaito.” Maki was quiet, but finally decided to pipe in.

Monokuma laughed his devious laugh. “Phuhuhu! I think you guys know what this calls for! Introducing the first ever metromorphical trial grounds!” Monokuma released a gray lever and pulled it. Everybody's podiums when circling into the air until everybody repeated in a smaller room- separated into two lines. The line on the left consisted of Kokichi, Gonta, Himiko, Keebo and Tsumugi. The line on the right consisted of Shuichi, Kaito, Maki and Miu.

“Ok! I know you guys aren’t exactly evenly split, but you’ll manage. Plus, Gonta is kind of an idiot so he doesn’t count. Phuhuh! Begin!”

Himiko shed a tear. “How could you hate black people so much? Angie was black too, ya know! What? Does she not matter to you guys anymore?”

“Kaito!” Shuichi countered.

“What’s in the past is the past, Angie’s dead and we can’t keep dwelling on it! We have to keep moving forward!”

“Gonta disagree! If we simply forget it, then all of fellow student sacrifices become meaningless!”

“Maki!”

The assassin spoke with confidence. “But those sacrifices will go to waste if the whites don’t win. You do realize if the blacks succeed in this trial, we’ll all die?”

Keebo, despite never being too big on the issue, fought back. “I’m still new to human emotion, but even I understand that no matter the race- every human can feel! I see person, not color. Dissing someone just because they have more melanin in their skin is what people would consider ‘racist!’”

Shuichi couldn’t back down. “Robots seem to not understand lies. Just because they cry, laugh, and move like we do, doesn’t mean they’re on the same level as us. You of all people should understand that Kokichi is the biggest liar in the world!”

Kokichi, hit with backlash over Shuichi's words, finally spoke up. “Who’s to say Monokuma isn’t lying? You know how sneaky of a bear he is!”

Shuichi was furious. “Monokuma hasn’t lied to us about trials before, so why start now?

*BREAK!*

Kokichi stuttered. “Y-you… you’re not serious, are you? Nothing in the rulebook states anything about Monokuma being truthful.

“Hey! I always have fair trials, and if i lied then it wouldn’t be fair, would it?!”

 

Shuichi then smirked at monokumas response before looking at kokichi “How about that, Kokichi?”

“I-i….” Kokichi looked defeated.

Shuichi frowned. “You’re…. You’re.. a “

*hangman's gambit*

N-I-G-G-E-R

Himiko gasped. “N-nyeh?”

“You heard me, Himiko. Black people are niggers, so legally that makes KOKICHI a nigger, too!”

“N-no way! No way Kokichi is one of those filthy cotton pickers!” Himiko screamed.

“Any black person is a slave, you of all people should know that. Magicians assistants are just glorified slaves!”

Himiko sighed. “N-nyeh… I guess you’re right.”

Keebo pointed at Shuichi. “Wait just a second!”

“Huh?”

“What makes you think black people are slaves? Just because you say they are, doesn’t make it the truth. Also white people can be magicians assistants, too!” 

“Keebo…”

*Psych taxi*

Shuichi drives through the neon colored lanes, collecting brightly colored cubes that were dimly lit. Boards were sprawled across the side of the roads that showed a picture of Shuichi’s T-shirt. As Shuichi continued to collect his thoughts, the question formed in his mind. 

“Did plantation owners have slaves?”

*THINKING TIME*

On the road appeared two people. One with a speech bubble saying ‘no’ while the other said ‘yes’. The yes speech bubble appeared to be a black person! Logically, that is the one Shuichi ran over. 

“Good!”

Shuichi continued to drive, with a beaten up black person in chains sitting inside his car. The billboards displayed a new message this time. Now it was a picture of Shuichi and Kokichi while getting their spray tans.

“What do you use on black people?

*THINKING TIME*

Again appeared two speech bubbles, and just like last time- there was a white person and a black person. One message said “whips” while the other said “pillows”.

Shuichi ran over the black person.

“Good!”

The process repeated. The last question appeared.

“How much do you pay slaves?”

Shuichi knew this one by heart. Without even thinking, he ran over the black person with the speech bubble that said ‘nothing’.

“Good!”

The psych taxi ended. 

“Keebo! You don’t understand! There's a fine line between white and black people, and that line is how much their paid! Must I repeat myself? Niggers are paid nothing!”

 

\--hey sorry for the abrupt stop, but this chapter will end here. The fic is DEFINITELY still going on, it's just my friend and I have not finished the class trial yet. I hope you enjoy what we have so far and stay tuned!--


End file.
